


We'll Meet Again In The New Year

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry gets Draco a gift to warm him until Draco gets home after the holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 14 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also: written for the prompt "Apart for the holidays" at dracoharry100. The prompt of [warm fuzzy socks](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/B1021838962_zpswb1j9jep.jpg.html) at adventdrabbles. And we'll make this day 14 at adventchallenge.

Hermione pulled a book off the shelf, but put it back after only a moment looking at the back. Harry browsed some of the titles, but nothing looked interesting. He still had a few books at home he had to read and unlike Hermione, he preferred to read what he had before buying anything new. Hermione, he knew, had several at home that would be joined by the some new ones after today. He wondered how she managed to find something new every time; the Notting Hill bookstore was their regular book shop and it wasn't very big, crammed as it was between a tea shop and a hardware store.

"Ron still can't believe you became a regular reader," Hermione joked, putting another book in her cart.

Harry shrugged. "Draco rubbed off on me."

She smirked. "I'm sure he did."

"True, in more ways than one," he agreed, "but when you lover spends a lot of time reading, you start to wonder what he's reading. And before I knew it..."

She smiled. "I know how that is. Once Mum put a book in my hands when I was a kid, I couldn't get enough." She held up her basket which held four books and she was still looking. "Are you going to get one for Draco?"

"No, I got him his gifts already," he said. "We're not opening them until after he gets back in January, but they are already wrapped and waiting."

She blew out a breath, making her bangs flip up. "I wish I could do that still. Rose though needs so much and I want her to have a small pile on Christmas morning."

"I know she'll be getting a few from Draco and I," Harry said.

She smiled. "I know and thank you. She'll appreciate them."

"Or the wrapping paper."

"Yes, or that." She put another book in her pile. "I don't know how you're going to manage without seeing Draco, though. Ron's working, but not for long. And Draco's gone still for a few weeks."

Harry shrugged. "It's okay. I wish I could spend our first Christmas together in the new house, but it happens."

He stopped at the end of the aisle where a section was set up for those who have non-readers on their list. There were journals and pens; mugs; small bags of coffee. And socks. Harry picked up a pair of novelty ones.

"Oh, Ron would love those," Hermione said. She grabbed a pair, too. 

"I think I'm going to give these to Draco," Harry said. "Something to cheer him up until we get to see each other again."

~~~

Draco looked up from his paperwork -- a new list of items that he had seen at the conference and wanted to take home if he could get them past customs -- when he heard the small peck. He let the owl in and took the package from it.

"Socks?" he muttered.

_Draco,_

_I know they're not something you wear usually, but I thought it might cheer you up._  
And I've charmed them to stay warm so you won't have cold feet now without me  
to warm them up. 

_Love,  
Harry_

Draco half smiled. The socks were terrible, if he was honest, but he could feel the charm on them. He quickly pulled them on and sighed happily when his feet warmed right up. He picked up the tie he'd bought for Harry -- a holiday one covered with snitches and Santa hats -- and quickly wrapped it up.

_Harry,_

_I was going to wait to give this to you, but I suppose now it can't wait.  
The socks cheered me up so I hope this cheers you up._

_Love,  
Draco_

He sent it off with the owl and sat back down on the desk provided by the hotel. He looked at his calendar -- two more days of the conference and then he had to travel to France for business. Still a few more weeks away before he was home.

He wiggled his toes in the socks and hoped that the time flew by.


End file.
